


How to eat cupcakes while being punk-: A guide by Sirius Black

by theskyisgay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskyisgay/pseuds/theskyisgay
Summary: Hogwarts' sixth year includes some lovely (not punk, as Remus says) cupcakes, friendships that might just last a lifetime, James Potter, being as kind as a person can be, Peter Pettigrew acting as wormy as expected, Sirius Black, somehow, missing his family and finally, Remus Lupin, looking delicious as ever.Alternately: Remus Lupin has secrets that have nothing to do with his lycanthropy.





	1. Chapter 1

"That's not very punk rock, Sirius."  
Remus Lupin commented as he sat down next to Sirius, who was devouring the hell out of an admittedly, not very punk looking cupcake.  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius replied, offended, " this cupcake is probably the most metal thing about me, Remus. I mean look it's coffee and vanilla with just a touch of cinnamon. It's bloody delicious."  
"It's got rainbow sprinkles, Si. I rest my case."  
Lupin giggled as Sirius' expression changed to offended bafflement as he looked down at the aforementioned rainbow sprinkles, a detail he had unfortunately missed.  
"At least it's gay." He grumbled.  
Remus laughed, a laugh that Sirius had been privileged enough to hear just one more time, a laugh that rocked his entire body and lit up his eyes like Christmas lights. This, Sirius thought, is the reason I fell in love with him.  
"Well come on now, we have to see off James and Peter." Remus said as he motioned to Sirius to join him.  
Hogwarts' Great Hall had already been adorned with a few Christmas decorations. Sirius felt a pang of sadness that James and Peter were leaving but those feelings paled when he thought of the time he'd would have with Remus alone, not that anything was going to happen between them, considering Sirius was too much of a tosser to admit his feelings to Remus.  
Sirius and Remus had usually gone home during Christmas holidays but Sirius had had a massive arguement with his family just a few days before the holidays began and he did not have the will to face them. Not that he ever did, but this time it felt like the last straw. Sirius believed that this may as well be the beginning of spending holidays away from his parents, not that he was complaining. He just felt a little lost.  
They silently walked to the gates where James and Peter were standing with their bags with them, chatting animatedly about something related to quidditch.  
"Sirius yes just the man we've been looking for!" James exclaimed, "do you think Marlene McKinnon is a better player or Dorcas Meadowes? Now I think Marlene is better but Pettigrew here seems to disagree. I think it's because he fancies Dorcas."  
"Oh shut it, Potter." Peter scoffed, "I think Dorcas is better because she's been playing n important this discussion is I'm afraid If you don't leave right now, you won't be able to reach your destination in time."  
James groaned but relented. Remus' words had an air of gentle finality around them and James knew he was right.  
"Alright then mates! I'll see you soon. Merry Christmas lads!" Peter said grinning and high fiving Remus and Sirius as he bent turned around to check if he had everything he needed.  
"Alright then, pads and moony. I hope my absence doesn't drive you both to madness." James said, while smirking his signature smirk as he wrapped his arms around Sirius, "you can come over whenever you want. Be okay, yeah?" He whispered.  
"Don't worry, prongs. I'm fine." Sirius smiled as James pulled away, still a little worried about Sirius. The last arguement he with his parents was the worst he'd ever had and James knew this.  
"Look after him, moony." James said softly to Remus as he turned away to leave.  
After they'd gone, Remus and Sirius stood in the hallway for a while, taking in the decorations that spread through the castle. Hardly anyone was to be seen.  
Sirius began wondering why Remus wasn't going home this year. He had just vaguely shrugged them off when James, Peter and Sirius had asked Remus before. Sirius decided to try his luck again.  
"So," he began, "why didn't you go home this Christmas, Remus?"  
Remus seemed a little taken aback at this sudden question and seemed to falter a little bit, searching for coherent words, "I- my mum- my parents are going to Germany to meet some cousin of theirs." Remus lied, unconvincingly as he hoped that Sirius would not ask him again.  
Sirius, usually very inquisitive and curious, did not push him further. As much as he wanted to know everything Remus ever had to say, he knew that pushing him for information never ended well. Remus was perhaps the most reserved person Sirius had come across.  
He remembered the time in their 4th year, after a particularly bad moon, they were going back to the infirmary with a highly injured, unable to walk Remus, his breath shallow and uneven and his face a canvas of blood. Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, tried to refuse the 3 from remaining with Remus in the infirmary but she had to eventually give in to their persistence. Remus had remained unconscious for 3 days, shifting restlessly in his sleep from time to time and Sirius had managed to skip most of his classes and stay with the pale, scarred boy.  
After Remus woke up, James, Peter and Sirius relentlessly asked him what hurt, how he was feeling, and what happened because he'd been faster than the others during that hunt and they couldn't keep up with him even in their animagi forms.  
But Remus tried to evade all of their questions with a wave of his hand and an unconfident oh I'm fine. Despite their endless persuasions, he did not tell them anything instead he had yelled at them to stop asking him questions and had not spoken to them for a day after that.  
Sirius looked at Remus, walking alongside him and thought with a sigh that he would have to be endlessly patient if he wanted Remus to tell him things that bothered him. It shouldn't be that hard, considering Sirius would fetch the goddamn sun if Remus asked him to but he had this constant gnawing feeling in his gut that his time with Remus was somehow running out and he wanted to know everything he possibly could about Remus, not just his words but the crevices of his skin, the feeling of his lips on his own.  
Sirius shook his head to get rid of these thoughts that had been occupying his mind quite frequently and yet he never acted on them. But it was Christmas and there were hardly any people except him and Remus and this seemed a good time to act on his thoughts.  
"Padfoot, you okay?" Remus murmured next to him, looking slightly concerned.  
"Hm, yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Got drifted away a little." He said grinning as he grabbed Remus' arm, "come on let's go the grounds. We have things to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait wait wait, why are we going to the grounds?" Remus asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Because it's sunny." Sirius replied simply. And the sun makes your skin become golden and you look like some sort of Egyptian god and I just want to kiss your beautiful face-

"Sirius?" Remus asked, waving his hands in front of the other boy's face, "are you alright? You seem a little out of it today."

"I'm fine, Remus. Let's go."

Remus replied with a muffled okay as Sirius dragged him outside, the effect of the cold a little humbled by the brilliant sunshine. It had not snowed yet, which was a welcome surprise. However it was still quite cold and the two boys were bundled up in coats and scarves as they sat down at a sunny spot next to the Great Lake.  
Sirius watched as Remus took out a heavy Muggle book and placed it with the gentleness of a summer breeze on his lap.

"Oh Remus!" Sirius feigned hurt, "is my company such a drag for you that you have to use a book to tolerate me?"

Remus smirked, "Actually, I do. I'd rather hang out with Snivellus Snape and talk about potions." 

Sirius put his hand on his chest in mock pain, "Your words are a knife to my heart! I don't believe I would be able to live anymore, Remus Lupin."

"Good. You'd be doing the world a huge favour." 

Remus retorted drily as Sirius lightly hit his arm,

"You're unbelievably mean to me, Remus." 

"You ask for it." Remus replied as he finally shut his book and turned to look at Sirius who was now leaning on him with his hand on his knee. Remus welcomed the contact but his pride would not let him admit it.

"Why did you wanna come out here?" He asked finally looking at Sirius whose wavy black hair had grown past his shoulders and lightly brushed Remus' cheek as Sirius rested his head on Remus' shoulder.

"I dunno. The sun was nice and there's no one here. Seemed like a good place to talk."

Sirius mumbled, not looking up from Remus' shoulder. He had acquired this habit of resting his head on Remus' shoulder in their third year, when he had accidentally fallen asleep on his shoulder once during a Quidditch game. James never let him hear the end of it, scolding him for falling asleep while he was playing. However, from then on it became a habit for both Remus and Sirius, so much so that Remus would start feeling empty if he went through a day without having Sirius' head on his shoulder.

"Sirius, we spend our entire day together just talking and doing stupid things. We talk during class, during lunch, when we're in our dorms, why did we specifically come here to talk?" Remus asked fixing his eyes on Sirius.

Sirius groaned, "Don't be so technical, moony. This is a nice place and I like your company so I thought we should come here."

Sirius had expected some sort of counter argument from Remus but was surprised when he saw a dark blush tinting Remus' skin and a small smile taking over his sharp features. Sirius thanked God that he was sitting down otherwise he would have fallen over when he saw that smile. 

Almost immediately a smug look took over Sirius' face as he realised that he'd made Remus Lupin blush. He wanted nothing more than to tease him about it but he decided against it, instead enjoying the warmth of Remus' shoulder and taking in the glory of his amber eyes that seemed like drops of golden lava in the sun. This is perfection, Sirius thought. 

"Well," Remus cleared his throat, "what did you wanna talk about?"  
Sirius hummed, thinking for a second, what did he want to talk about? He knew that he wanted to say many things to Remus, he wanted to confess his undying love to him, wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked when he read some book by some author whose name Sirius couldn't pronounce, wanted to tell him that his eyes reminded Sirius of the sun- all bright and warm, he wanted to tell Remus that right now there was no other place he'd rather be. But his gryffindor bravery seemed to evade him at the last second and all he could say was

"Nothing much, you know. General stuff."  
Remus gave him a slight unconvincing look but let the matter go. 

"We should go inside, Sirius. There's clouds nearing. It might snow." Remus slowly got up, wincing slightly due to the pain in his left leg. The last moon had only been a week ago and its effects and not completely deserted Remus yet.   
Sirius asked Remus to give him his bag which looked quite heavy. Remus refused like he always refused help to any extent that he could. Sirius always had trouble accepting Remus' refusals and more often than not he would succeed in providing any sort of help that he could, despite Remus' continuous aversions. This time was no different. Sirius got up with renowned sense of purpose and asked, quite sternly, if he could have Remus' bag.  
He had no choice but to concede, reluctantly handing over his bag, which was indeed quite heavy.

"Merlin's beard, moony!" Sirius exclaimed. "What in the name of God have you got here?"  
"It's just some books. I can take it back if it's too heavy." Remus said gingerly, looking concerned. (Remus always expressed concern for everyone but himself, but especially Sirius, albeit in a very subtle manner.)

"God no, Remus. Your leg isn't fine and I can carry it. Haven't you seen my muscles?"

Sirius grinned his trademark grin, full of life and showing off his pearly white teeth, a stark contrast to his dark hair.

Remus chucked (and blushed despite himself), "You mean the non existent muscles?"   
Remus teased as Sirius huffed beside him.

"So mean to me." Sirius grumbled as they reached their dormitory which was completely empty.

It felt weird to Sirius. He had never seen their common room the gryffindor common room this empty and it made feel slightly uneasy, but those feelings went away as soon as they'd come when he realised that he would be with Remus, alone, for almost a fortnight. An involuntary smile took over his face. 

Remus didn't seem to mirror his expression, instead he looked like he might throw up. 

"Remus?" Sirius asked tentatively, looking at him, his brown hair had fallen on his eyes and as he soon as he heard Sirius take his name, he immediately turned his back to him.

Sirius walked towards Remus cautiously. He very quickly stuffed something that seemed like a letter in his pocket as he turned to look at Sirius.  
He gave him a watery smile that didn't quite convince Sirius. 

Just as Sirius was about to ask, however, Remus seemed to hurriedly disappear into their shared dorm. 

Sirius leapt to his feet before he even knew what he was doing. His legs seemed to work on their own accord.

When it came to Remus Lupin, Sirius realised, his mind evaded all rationality. He was still deciding whether this was a good thing or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm posting this from my phone so I'm sorry for any errors and I realise that the last chapter looked a little too packed in but I'm trying to remedy it.  
> Thank you to every one who reads this story, which is probably not that good but still.  
> Comments are always appreciated.   
> Thank you, again!


	3. Chapter 3

Trigger warning: mentions of violence

Sirius had been 10 the first time his father hit him. Really hit him. Regulus had been there. He had screamed and screamed while their mother lashed at Sirius with every ounce of rage in her body. Regulus had screamed till his throat had gone dry and even then Sirius hadn't felt defeated or resigned. Even then he had smiled softly at Regulus through the whip and mouthed I'm okay, Reg. I love you, Reg. 

After his father's hands tired, he had looked straight at Regulus and told him, warned him that this was how unwanted behavior was punished, that this was what Sirius deserved, that he had brought this upon himself and the same would be done to Regulus if he failed to obey. Sirius had snarled then and had something along the lines of I'll kill you if you so much as lay a finger on Regulus. This had made his father tremble with rage and beat him all over again. Regulus had screamed all over again this time with tears and soft, imploring words to his father to stop. When Regulus sobbed, his father stopped and left Sirius' room. As soon as he had left, Sirius, despite the howling aches in his body and the feeling that he might die if he moved a centimetre, he had rushed over to Regulus who was in a corner of his room and he'd held him and promised him that everything was fine and he would always, always protect him. Sirius couldn't even remember why his father had beaten him. He only remembered Regulus' screams whenever he thought about this incident. He had been beaten 2 times like this again. Each time by his father. Once when he got into Gryffindor and the 3rd time was just last year, when he was 16 and just 2 days before going back to Hogwarts for his 6th year. In a fit of white hot rage, he had told his parents that he was gay. He hadn't spoken to his father since, nor had he told anyone, even James about this incident. Even though after that, he had spent the Christmas and end of year holidays at James' house. It seemed like his home too now.

The arguement he had had with his mom before this year's Christmas holidays had been about his coming out. He refused to speak about it or even acknowledge it. 

In the course of years since his first beating, two things had changed and one thing had remained the same: In the 2nd beating, Regulus hadn't been there but he had heard the sounds of the whips in his room and he had ran and banged on Sirius' door. Their mother had coaxed him away and told him that if he wanted that to never happen to him he should not get into Gryffindor and he should not let the Black name down when he went to Hogwarts the next year, like Sirius had done. This did not alter the love Regulus had for his big brother. During the second beating, however, Regulus been passing by Sirius' room and had looked at him with the same malice that his mother and father had. He simply closed the room of Sirius' door as if to say that the noise of the whip was too much of an inconvenience for him and that was the only reason he had left his room. Sirius had expected Regulus to be indifferent given that that was how he had begun behaving with Sirius since he was about 14 and had fallen into the company of extremist purebloods. This had of course strengthened the love of Orion and Walburga Black towards Regulus and had increased their abhorrence towards Sirius. This had not hurt him because he was accustomed to his parents hating him and he been growing used to Regulus' apathy. But, when, on That Day, Regulus looked at him like he was an inconvenience, just like his parents looked at him, Sirius broke. All his will shattered to the ground and he resigned to the pain, something he'd never done. 

One thing that remained the same though, was this: Sirius had not cried. The pain had been mind numbing and Regulus' cries had added to it but he had not cried. He had not cried even during the last beating. This made him proud of himself. Sirius always considered the last beating as the pinnacle of all the horrible things that would happen to him and he thought that if he hadn't cried then, he would never cry again. This musing proved wrong the second he entered their dorm and saw Remus hunched over his bed, head in his hands and trembling with a greasy looking yellow parchment lying beside him. He moved closer to Remus and saw something that unleashed tears he didn't even know he had. It had been Remus' eyes that did it.

Those lovely brown eyes that almost always had that speck of golden that made Sirius drool was gone right now as Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius. In place of that speck was nothing, plain emptiness. Not even blackness that novels and movies talked about. Sirius thought his eyes looked resigned but that wasn't the word. They were empty, an eerie sort of air had taken over them. It was as if Remus had died and but the death only got to his eyes, everything else was alive. There was in an unmistakable hollowness in his eyes, like if you threw something inside it would never reach the bottom because there was none.

That wasn't all though. Remus was smiling. It wasn't the smile that made Sirius go weak in the knees. This was something much more twisted, something cruel. It terrified Sirius out of his wits. It broke him more than he thought anything could. Remus' lips had turned slightly upwards and just a hint of his teeth was showing but it was a sinister smile. It was as if the wolf had completely taken over any shred of humanness had vanished from him. It was as if Remus had died and there stood the wolf in his place, but with Remus' features and looking at his next prey. 

The only way Sirius could react to what was in front of him was through tears, real silvery tears rushing down his cheeks, unaccompanied by sobs. The sight of Sirius in tears seemed to snap something in Remus and immediately the gold speck followed by kindness were restored in his eyes. His face looked concerned now and not animalistic as it had less then 30 seconds ago. Sirius felt relief wash over him but he still unknowingly winced as Remus gently put on a hand on his shoulder and whispered a string of I'm sorrys and I didn't mean to scare yous.

Tears kept welling up in Sirius' eyes and for a moment he felt as if he wasn't crying because he was afraid that the wolf might hurt him, that was a merely a gateway for emotions he never allowed himself to feel, and now he was crying because he feared what would happen to his brother in his absence, he was crying because in a twisted way, he missed his mother and his father, he was crying because he knew the Potters would take him in the second he went to their doorstep, he was crying because, as much as he didn't admit it, it sucked being disowned and it sucked even more that he hadn't told anybody, he was crying because despite the hollowness in Remus' eyes, there was just a small sliver of pain, there was always pain in Remus' eyes even when he was laughing, Sirius was crying because they were just fucking 16, damn it, they should be able to laugh with real mirth and they shounot pain that they desperately tried to keep inside but and it slithered out somehow like snakes crawling out of an old gutter, Sirius was crying because he was angry and for some unfathomable reason, he couldn't understand any better way to express his anger. 

So he cried, now accompanied with full blown sobs and Remus' gentle, nimble fingers soft on his sticky face as he whispered empty words of reassurances that they both would probably never repeat but right now those words seemed to work and Sirius felt himself lured into a sense of serenity, even if it was false. It was better than nothing, he thought and let 

Remus' fingers brush softly over his skin and let his words float around in the air until the only sound to be heard was Remus' whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of dialogue.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot!
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

_Remus Lupin is 5. He likes to do things, he likes to wake up early in the morning and go outside to play with the stray puppies, he likes to come home and read, he likes rain and most of all, he likes his mum and dad. He likes how they always smell just a little bit of cinnamon but mostly of home. He likes how his mum picks him up when he gets hurt and kisses it better. He likes how loud and booming his father’s laughter is, and he wishes to laugh like that someday._

_Remus Lupin is happy. He doesn’t quite know what the word entails but he’s heard his mum say connotations of this word when she reads him Muggle fairytales,_ and they lived happily ever after after. _He’s heard his father say it when he comes home from work and picks him up and says_ you and are your mother make me the happiest man in the world. _Remus assumes this word is more a feeling, a feeling of bottomless warmth and he likes it. He likes it a lot._

_But, Remus is smarter than most boys his age and he realises that this happiness isn’t guaranteed and he’s eternally grateful to his mum and dad and he makes sure to tell them this everyday._

_If someone asks him to point the day when everything went wrong, he would probably refer to 4th April, !965. This is the only date he will never forget. He remembers that his father came home unusually late. He heard heated voices and his mum’s voice_ you may have done the right thing according to yourself, Lyall, but you’ve put your family in danger.

 _Remus cowers in his own room, not understanding what his parents were screaming about,_ I couldn’t let him get away, Hope! He’s a werewolf! He has killed people. He deserves to be in Azkaban! It isn’t my fault that the other members are too fucking cowardly to do what is right and honourable.

Your pride may as well cost you your family, Lyall.

_Remus had put his head under his pillow then, hiding himself, making himself smaller, something he would learn to master while growing up._

_This is the day the beginnings of a miserable life were laid in stone for Remus. And it all started with one name: Fenrir Greyback._

Right now, Remus Lupin is ashamed. He is, perhaps, more ashamed than he’s ever been his life. He’s ashamed that he let his lupine instincts cloud rationality, he’s ashamed that even after so long, he can’t control when the wolf on days that are not characterised by the full moon. He’s ashamed that this happened in front of one of his best friends, Sirius, the boy he’s been hopelessly in love with since the second he saw him in that train with his hair flowing like nightfall and his liquid silver eyes. Remus lets shame take over him completely, his body recoiling at the thought that Sirius would not want to even look at him now and all of this because of that damned letter.

“What happened, Remus?” Sirius’ voice is low and controlled and he’s not crying anymore but he doesn’t look at Remus the way he used to, with affection (Remus had desperately hoped this affection had romantic inclinations), and love. Emotions which Sirius would never use words for. He had always hoped that his eyes would be enough and for the most part they were. Remus was a good listener and an even better reader and he could always read his friends, especially Sirius. But right now, he craved words, any words, shouted or whispered, words of anger or love or fear, just words. He could not handle the faraway look in Sirius’ eyes and his guarded demeanour. Sirius was not one to hide his emotions (for the most part). Sirius was boisterous and loud and full of life. Remus was afraid he had ruined his friendship with Sirius and he could feel himself spiralling out of control until he feels strong fingers gripping his arms, Sirius, he thinks and immediately forces himself back to look at Sirius, remembering the question he had asked him.

Sirius’ fingers continue to grip Remus’ arms and he’s looking at the him with sheer ferocity, “Remus, answer me. What happened?”

Words had been all Remus Lupin had known since he was 3, he had loved them and known them as well as the back of his hand but they seemed to desert him now, as he sat there on the floor of their dorm, looking at Sirius sitting on his bed, his face hard and defiant, the way it became when someone mentioned his family and Remus hated that he was the one who brought it on, hated that he had let a stupid fucking letter tear down every wall he had built for himself. He wanted Sirius to leave, knew that if Sirius stayed, Remus might tell him things he had been made promised not to tell, things that were, perhaps worse than his affliction, things that would definitely make all his friends hate him and Remus couldn’t have that. Not now. He couldn’t let them go now after having them for so long. So, he did something had been doing since as long as he could remember: he hid. He made his far become as blank as he could and his voice low. He pried his arms from Sirius and gently asked him to leave him alone. Remus guarded his secrets with the conviction of a Viking (with one furry exception). He was nothing, if not secretive.

But, Sirius Black was nothing if not stubborn and he refused to leave Remus alone despite the other boy’s repeated altercations.

“Is this about the parchment you had, Remus?”

For the tiniest of seconds, the raw, feral look enveloped Remus’ features but he was more prepared, more in control and before Sirius could even begin to comprehend it, Remus had drawn his face together and it was blank, again. Sirius knew Remus did this when he was hiding. He had done this when James, Peter and him had told Remus that they knew that he was a werewolf and Remus had hidden then too; twisted his features into a paper white blankness, so they looked like his face had just been sculpted out of stone. Even then, Sirius had known that Remus was so afraid of what they thought of him that he had decided to shut himself off, put up walls higher than any Sirius had seen before. Remus was good that. His face had stayed like that when they’d told him that him being a werewolf didn’t change anything and they still loved him but he had muttered a thank you and his eyes had betrayed his emotions: immense relief and gratitude. His eyes would always betray his emotions but today was different.

Sirius did not let this deter him (or scare him).

“Remus, I need you to answer me.” His voice almost resembled his father’s business tone and he (almost) hated himself for it.

“It’s nothing, Sirius. Please leave me alone.” Remus’ voice matched Sirius’, both of them staring at each other with reckless resolution.

Sirius racked his mind to think of something that would make Remus tell him and he decided to go all in.

“I’ll tell you if you tell me, Remus.”

Remus didn’t hide the surprise that briefly engulfed his features. He had not expected that Sirius would ever reveal something emotional about himself to anyone but James. Remus also knew that Sirius had received a letter from his mum a few days ago which had turned his mood sour for 3 days after that and he suspected that it was the reason he didn’t go home for holidays. Remus wanted to know, wanted to help.

“What will you tell me, Sirius?”

“All of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! i'm sorry the story is going a little slow. i promise i'll make it better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, this is my first fic, and I'm extremely nervous because I think I'm a little late to posting hp ficks but I love the marauders and I love wolfstar so here I am.  
> Anyway, I appreciate anyone who gives it a read and I promise I'll try to be better with every chapter!  
> Constructive criticism and comments are much appreciated!  
> Thank you so much!


End file.
